flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Hal Mikkelson
Hal is the main protagonist in the Brotherband Chronicles. He is a half-Araluen, half-Skandian boy. This lineage makes him an outcast, and he becomes the skirl of the wolfship Heron. He appears in the Outcasts , the Invaders and in The Hunters thus far. History The Outcasts Hal first appears six years after his father's death. Thorn is drunk and lying comatose in the snow outside Karina and Hal's house. Karina tells her son to go fetch a pail of cold water and once he has, instructs the young boy to throw it over the drunk Thorn which he does, albeit hesitantly. Six years after that, Hal is now almost sixteen and is testing a new invention he has come up with, a pipe system which connects to the sink so his mother doesn't have to go back and forth to the well outside the house. Unfortunately Hal overlooked one small detail and the piping system collapses, flooding the kitchen and tearing plaster away from the wall while also soaking Stig and Thorn, who were helping with the experiment. Later Hal, Stig and Ulf and Wulf (two twins) go and pilot Hal's ship, The Heron, which he has been working on for weeks. They sail it around, testing out Hal's new sail plan which enables the boat to sail at a 35 degree angle into the wind, an impressive feat since a Wolfship can only sail into the wind at a 15 degree angle . Hal, wanting to show off a little, decides to steer the boat around into the port at Halasholm. He does this and it causes quite a stir as initially no one can tell what the boat is due to it's unusual sail plan. Hal manages to get the boat into port, narrowly missing Erak's ship the Wolfwind. He later takes charge of the Heron brotherband and leads the team through all their tasks with an impressive degree of success. After winning the Brotherband competition, the Herons got the privilege of guarding the Andomal. However, that night, a huge storm was blowing outside and Hal thought that he needed to move his ship to a shelter to protect it from the fierce conditions outside. But when he came back, the Andomal was gone, stolen by the pirate Zavac. The Invaders Instead of turning in their ship like Erak had ordered, he and the rest of The Herons sail off in the Heron and because of an approaching storm, they find a nice bay to weather it out. There,Thorn helps the Herons in combat skills, and Hal makes some modifications to The Heron including a fin for stability, and makes the Mangler. One night, they notice the Wolfwind and thinking the Wolfwind is there to take them back to Skandia they quickly sail south, away from the Wolfwind The Hunters In the Hunters, Hal and the Herons are in hot pursuit after Zavac and his ship, the Raven. They stop off in a bay where Lydia and Thorn are occupied with the task of chasing down an escaped captive while Edvin tries to heal Ingvar. After that, they move slowly toward Raguza, and toward the upcoming duel. One Captain will be gone forever, and one will never be the same. Personality Hal is a natural-born leader. He is also a good helmsman, with a instintive ability to judge angles and wind speeds to pilot the Heron. He is not generally tough, although he can fight back rather well, as shown with Tursgud. He is also shown to have a crush on Lotte in the first book, and has feelings for Lydia, who also has feeling for him though does not show it . Skills *'Inventing '- Hal is a genius when it comes to inventing, though he does have a tendency to overlook small details which often lead to problems for him and his friends. He has designed a hook for Thorn, the triangular sail for the The Heron,'' the The Mangler, and the fin in keel box on his ship. *'Crossbow '- Hal is an expert with a Crossbow, one having been given to him by Thorn. *'Navigation - 'the young Skirl is a competent navigator, being good at things like mathematics. He took to learning navigation very well in his Brotherband training and quickly put it to good use. *'Seamanship - 'Hal is a natural seaman, showing him to be a true Skandian despite his technical lineage. *'Swordsmanship - 'Hal has received brotherband training and private lessons with Thorn in the use of the sword, making him a excellent swordsman. "Hal was good with a sword—very good, Thorn knew. After all, he had taught him. He was young and fast." -Thorn, Book Three, (''The Hunters) Crew *Stig *Ulf *Wulf *Edvin *Ingvar *Jesper *Stefan *Thorn (Later) *Lydia (Later) Gallery 302968 10150388653610266 148108790265 10384181 73898597 n.jpg Brotherband1031732.jpg Stig.jpg Hal.jpg Weapons *Crossbow *The Mangler *Saxe Knife *Sword *The Heron Category:Males Category:Skandians Category:Araluens Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Herons Category:The Brotherband Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Skirls Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Pages under construction Category:The Outcasts Characters Category:The Invaders Characters Category:The Hunters Characters Category:Primary Characters Hal Category:Skandian males